50 First Dates
by Lexioreo22
Summary: I have been working hard lately. I think i deserve a cookie or something. I'll get one later. Anyway, have you ever seen the movie 50 first dates? Try imaging it InuYasha style!


50 First Dates

The Inu-Yasha Version

By Alexis

Inu-Yasha was never really a bad kid. Well he was strange. That's probably why he never really got along with the other kids. It was that very reason that Inu-Yasha was sent to the clinic.

"Why am I going to a shrink?"

"Because you are mentally challenged." Sesshomaru said as he tried getting Inu-Yasha in a straight jacket.

"Why are you putting me in a straight jacket?"

"Cause you ask to many questions." Sesshomaru replied as he snapped the last buckle on the jacket."Oh look! The clinic has come to pick you up!"

"Where am I going?"

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I'm so confused."

"That is why you're going to the clinic."

Two men grabbed Inu-Yasha and hauled him into a van.

"Could either of you tell me why I'm wearing a straight jacket?" Inu-Yasha said still looking very confused.

The two men said nothing and locked the car door. As Inu-Yasha drove of he could see his brother laughing uncontrollably as they drove off. Inu-Yasha could tell he was in trouble.

The car skidded to a stop. The two men grabbed Inu-Yasha and dragged him to the clinic door.

"I still don't know why I'm wearing a straight jacket."

"You have special needs."a lady said as the two men pushed Inu-Yasha into the front door.

"Hi! I'm Sango. You will be sharing a room with Miroku!"

"Wait! I can't get my own room? And what do you mean by special needs?"

"According to your brother, you glued fake dog ears on your head and wont take them off. Therefore you are mentally retarded. Do you understand?"

"I didn't glue them on! I was born like that!"

"Sure you were." Sango replied with a sarcastic look on her face. "Why don't you go to the recreation area while we find your roommate. He's probably doing something lecherous."

Inu-Yasha found his way to the recreation area. There he saw a young girl making some kind of sculpture. She seemed to be having trouble keeping something in place. Inu-Yasha walked up to her and said"It would stay together if you just do this."He said as he placed a toothpick in the middle of the sculpture.

"Hey thanks! Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Uh... Yeah. I'm Inu-Yasha."

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kagome!"

Kagome was freaking Inu-Yasha out. She was way too perky.At one point Inu-Yasha thought that she was a little high. But in a way, Inu-Yasha seemed to enjoy being around her.

"What is that smell?"

Inu-Yasha smelled his fingers. They smelled just like ramen.

"Oops! I forgot to wash my hands after eating ramen. If the smell bothers you I'll go away."

"No wait. I like it!"

'Okay. Before I thought that she was too perky. Now she's just plain weird.' Inu-Yasha thought to himself.

Kagome started to look embarrassed. "Um... You would mind if I smell your fingers, would you? I mean if you think I'm weird you could um, not let me smell them."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead and smell my fingers."

"They smell like my mother's cooking. I remember that, she would have a hot bowl of ramen waiting for me every Friday. I would keep telling her that I would get really fat, but she always had a bowl of ramen waiting for me." As soon as Kagome realized that she was rambling she asked Inu-Yasha"So. What's your family like?"

"Well. I have an older evil brother who sent me here. He thinks I'm mentally retarded just because I have dog ears. He tells everyone that I glued them on with crazy glue so you can't pull them off. I think that he's just jealous. He wears make-up and I don't. And he carries a big fluffy thing."

"I think that your ears are very cute!"

Tweak ,tweak, tweak

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Sorry. I'm here because my grandfather and brother said that I could get a job here. Apparently they think that whoever steps into the door has mental problems."

Just then Sango walked into the room, pulling Miroku by his ear.

"Come on you perverted lecher. Go meet your new roommate. Excuse me you two. This is Miroku. He's here because he is too much of a womanizer."

"I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH A PERVERT!"

"Don't worry. His mind isn't that sick and twisted."

"Hey Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said as she backed away from Miroku. "Would you like to meet here same time, same place tomorrow? Without Miroku I mean."

"Sure."

Sango stepped out of the room, still dragging Miroku by his ear. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome stepped behind a large cart on either sides. They both started doing a stupid little dance. Just then one of the retards moved it. They both saw each other dancing.

"Uh...It was a big bee! Yeah that's it!" Kagome said as she slowly backed away from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha found his way to his room. There he saw Miroku petting a chicken.

"Why are you petting a chicken?"Inu-Yasha asked with a very confused look on his face.

"He is my pet."

"Okay. Now I defiantly know why you're here."

Then next day Inu-Yasha walked to the recreation area and saw Kagome working on another sculpture.

"Hi!"

"Hi. Um, do I know you?"

"Of course you do. We were talking yesterday. And by the way, my fingers smell like a lot of ramen today. I had some for breakfast this morning."

"Okay freak. Why don't you leave me alone now ok?"

Inu-Yasha just stood there like an idiot looking confused.

"Hojo! I need help! This freak won't stop bothering me!"

A man with a knife in his hand started walking toward them. Sango came into the room and told him to put the knife down. Then she grabbed Inu-Yasha and pulled him into the lobby.

"What the hell is her problem? Why doesn't she remember me?"

"Kagome is a very special girl. About a year ago she and her grandfather went to pick a few sakuras for his birthday. Out of nowhere, a stray cow walked into the middle of the road. Her grandfather tried turning around the cow but unfortunately he didn't see a tree a the side. Her grandfather got away with a few broken ribs, but Kagome wasn't so lucky. She took a sharp hit to her head and was in a coma for 3 months. She now suffers temperal lobe damage."

Inu-Yasha looked confused. "That would be?"

Sango sighs

"It's like her slate gets wiped clean every night when she sleeps."

Inu-yasha had a look of remorse on his face. "So she can't remember anything, can she?"

"She can only remember up to the day before the accident."

"But doesn't she read te newspaper?"

"Her grandfather and her younger brother puts a copy of the news paper from the day before the accident. In other words, Kagome does the same thing every day."

Meanwhile in the visiting area...

Kagome's grandfather and her younger brother Sota talks to Kagome.

"So Kagome, how do you like it here?" Kagome's grandfather says as he sits down.

"It's okay I guess. Today I met the most amazing guy! I'm going to write about it later."

"Ooooooohh! Kagome's got a boyfriend!"Sota says as he points to his sister.

"Shut up baka!"

"No you!"

"No! You!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a stupid little idiot that wont shut the hell up!"

"OOOOOOOHH! KAGOME SAID HELL!"

"You just did too genius."

"STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD! IT HURTS NOW!" Sota said as a tear ran down his eye.

"Okay you two. Break it up!" Grandpa said as he stood between them. "Kagome. Why don't you write that diary entry while I scold you're brother."

"Okay! Hey I have an idea. Why don't you watch the football game while I write in my diary?"

"Hey! That's not fair! How come Kagome doesn't get in trouble bet I do?"Sota rudely interrupted.

"Your in trouble because you're a stupid little twerp that can't keep his mouth shut! Baka!"

Kagome walked to another room leaving her grandfather and Sota just sitting there.

After a while Kagome renters the room. She comes in just as her grandfather slipped a tape in of a football game.

"Hi I'm back!"Kagome says as she enters the room.

"We didn't miss you or anything." Sota remarked.

WHAM

Kagome hit him on the head with her diary.

"OW! GRANDPA! DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE JUST DID TO ME?"

Kagome ignored him and continued talking. "Maybe the team will win."

"I bet that number 4 will pass to number 7 and score a touchdown. Winner gets $20?"

"Your on!"

Tv continues. "Number 4 passes to number 7 and Scores a touchdown!"

"Wow Sota you're good!" Kagome says as she hands him a 20 dollar bill. "Maybe you should be a coach when you're older!"

Kagome leaves the room.

WHAM

Grandpa throws his shoe at the back of Sota's head.

"What was that for?" Sota says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Moron."

Later Kagome goes to sleep. Grandpa and Sota go through a big routine of making everything seem like the day before the accident. They lay out the newspaper and all that shit.

That night the only thing Inu-Yasha could think about was Kagome. He had a girlfriend before but she had never made him feel like this.

'Poor Kagome. She has to be lied to every day by her own family' Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE STILL AWAKE? BESIDES IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU PERVERT!" Inu-Yasha said; alarmed at the fact that Miroku was still awake.

"Did you kiss her?"

"GAH! YOU PERVERT! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Miroku let out a large yawn and went back to sleep.

Chapter 2 is coming up very soon!


End file.
